


I'd Bet on It

by Darkrain2610



Series: Cops and Teachers, the Ultimate Dream [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrain2610/pseuds/Darkrain2610
Summary: After following his friends on their date, police officer Oikawa notices another sifty figure stalking the couple. Wanting to make sure his friends are safe, and perhaps scare off a stalker, Oikawa make sure to talk to the mysterious man. Emotions get high, but can Oikawa keep his cool to figure this mess out? (No, no he can't)(this is a side story for "Crossing Lines and Crossing Hearts" which is a daisuga fic. It happens during the middle of chapter two, but if you don't want to read it, all you really need to know is that Iwa and Oikawa are stalking Daichi and Suga on their first date, and Daichi has told Suga he likes children to get a date with him.)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Cops and Teachers, the Ultimate Dream [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203161
Kudos: 14





	I'd Bet on It

Oikawa did have better things to do on a Saturday night. He really did. _This is for Daichi, because that absolute idiot already lied to get a date, and I need to talk him into telling the truth before he gets too deep._ Also, in all honesty, Oikawa really didn’t have anything to do. Being young, hot and single isn’t as fun as “Sex in the City” made it out to be. _I don’t have time for a boyfriend anyway, and it isn’t fair when I’m in danger all the time._  


Oikawa heard about Daichi’s date through the double trouble team at work. After Tanaka took the phone call in the middle of the intervention he was having with him and Noya, Oikawa demanded he tell them the drama. _Honestly, it was rude he called them before me._ Oikawa thought bitterly. Its not like him becoming the chief should’ve cause a riff in between them, but that’s what happened. Oikawa became the chief, and Daichi got a new partner. It honestly worked out well to put him on crosswalk duty, since Kuroo started his leave a few days earlier. _Fucking dumbass, getting shot._ Oikawa loves/hates the force he has, all of them being very good at their jobs, but all of them trying to be the hero. This time, being the hero means Kuroo gets to sit out for at least two months, but if you ask him if he regrets getting in the way, all he says is he’d do it again. _Fucking savior complexes’, the lot of them._ After weaseling the truth out of Tanaka with a false promise of giving him the number of the cute forensic girl working downstairs, Oikawa was enraged to find out the two idiots told Daichi to keep up the lie. _What kind of advice was that?_ Now Oikawa has to fix this problem himself in person.

But now, Oikawa seems to have another problem. He’s been following Daichi and date for a while, but so has another guy. At first, Oikawa could chalk it up to coincidence, but really, who sits directly in line of sight of the couple that he’s stalking? _What an amateur. But really, what if he’s a crazy ex? Or just a crazy dude in general?_ Looking over at the other man, he didn’t look like a crazy murder, in fact…he looked nice. Like, nice enough that Oikawa would want to go on a date with him. _That’s how they get you. They look nice, and have a really good personality, with really funny jokes and maybe they look a little rough around the edges but they’re probably really sweet if you get to know them…where was I going with this? OH. And then they murder you. That’s right._ Though, Oikawa realized that while being so deep in thought, he’s totally missed something. The table he was watching so intently was soaked in water, with Daichi’s date AND cute stalker guy missing. Oikawa had to move quickly, since he didn’t know how long his friends’ date had been gone already. 

“What’d you do Dai? Lie to him and then spill water all over his lap for good measure?” Daichi glared as Oikawa smirked down at him. “Tanaka tell you?” Daichi gritted out instead of answering the previous question. “well, seeing as my former partner didn’t, someone had to rat you out so I could beat some sense into you.” Daichi sunk lower in his seat as waiters worked around the two of them to get rid of mess. “Daichi, what were you thinking? Actually, I hope you just had a brain lapse because you couldn’t possibly be thinking that keeping up the lie is a good idea.” 

“Maybe the kids will grow on me, and then it’s not a lie then Oikawa. Ever think of that?” Daichi looked pleased with himself. “Do you even believe that Daichi?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow as he stared down the shorter officer. Daichi stared back, but Oikawa knew he won. “Tell him Daichi, it’s gonna cause more problems if you…” Oikawa passed Daichi, watching as Stalker Guy stopped Date Man from leaving the bathroom. “Oikawa? You were saying?” Oikawa looked back at Daichi, but his eyes kept moving back to the restroom entrance. “Sorry man,” Oikawa smiled a thin smile as he picked up his keys from his table. “All I’m saying is tell the guy the truth, and for God’s sake, call me for advice, not thing one and two. Got it?” Date Man had finally pushed passed Stalker and was throwing a comment over his shoulder as Stalker seemed to be laughing. _What a creep._ Waving a quick hand towards Daichi, Oikawa moved towards the bathroom, looking down while passing Date Man, but quickly looking back at his target. 

Pulling a fake smile on, Oikawa stopped in front of Stalker Guy’s table. “Do I know you?” The man sitting asked, looking confused. _Okay, Stalker Guy has a nice voice too, what’s next, he’s actually a good person?_ “Not yet, but I have a feeling we’re going to be fast friends, I’m Oikawa.” Oikawa said that line dripping with sarcasm. The man looked even more confused, and then shifted into something more irritated. “I seriously doubt that pretty boy, why don’t you leave before this gets more awkward for you.” Oikawa smiled even more vicious as he took a seat across from Stalker. The tan man scowled as Oikawa took his straw wrapper and started balling it up. 

“Did you know,” Oikawa started, throwing the balled-up wrapper in the other man’s direction. “That stalking someone can be a serious offense, and stalking and threatening someone is even worse.” The man in front of him paled slightly, as he started to shift in his seat. “And to stalk an officer on a date? A very dumb move sir.” The man looked startled, but snapped his fingers and sat straight up. 

“OH!” The stalker started. “You think I’m stalking Daichi and Suga!” Oikawa lowered his eyes as he took in the other man’s behavior. “I do, and as a member of the police department Daichi works at, it’s a little concerning. Would you mind stepping out to answer some questions I have?” The other man looked a little more relaxed as he nodded and stood up. Oikawa continued to stare, keeping up the tough guy attitude as they left the building. 

“Okay, spill. You a crazy ex? Ex officer gone wild?” The other man smiled while shaking his head. “Not at all, I actually work with Suga, and I work out with Daichi almost every other day. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, fourth grade teacher at the school here.” Oikawa looked at him with shock. _He gave up personal information JUST like that? What kind of cute idiot-“_  


“You didn’t even check to see if I was an actual police officer? You’re just gonna trust me like that? I’m not even in uniform, I could’ve totally been lying to you Iwa-chan!” Oikawa was almost shouting now. The spikey-haired man in front of him also looked shocked, but with a underlined emotion of anger.  


“WHY WOULD YOU LIE ABOUT THAT?” Iwa yelled back, seeming not to care that they were in public. “WHY WERE YOU THERE ANYWAY?” Oikawa took a step back, remembering that he was basically there for the same reason that Iwaizumi was. ALSO, WHAT THE FUCK IS AN IWA-CHAN??” Iwa took a deep breath while he looked at Oikawa. He must have realized why Oikawa hadn’t spoken again, because soon the man was choking out a condescending laugh. “You have some nerve stopping me from stalking when you were there for the same reason!” 

Oikawa should’ve taken a step back, realized that he could be the bigger person, and admit they were both wrong. Should’ve, but didn’t. Instead, Oikawa took a step forward to look down at the other angry man. “I HAVE NERVE? YOU STOPPED DAICHI’S DATE IN FRONT OF THE BATHROOM WITH THE MOST F-BOY MOVE I HAVE EVER SEEN. REALLY IWA, THE DOOR FRAME MOVE, REALLY?”  


Iwaizumi moved even closer to Oikawa as he continued to yell. “I NEEDED TO TALK WITH HIM. BESIDES, DON’T THINK I DIDN’T SEE YOU TALKING TO DAICHI. I THOUGHT YOU WERE HITTING ON HIM IN THE MIDDLE OF HIS DATE. LIKE, TALK ABOUT SHALLOW!”  


Oikawa gasped, not noticing the crowd of people gathering around them. “I’M NOT SHALLOW. IN FACT, DAICHI ISN’T EVEN MY TYPE, YOU’RE CLOSER TO THAT THEN HE IS, IF NOT FOR YOUR AWFUL PERSONALITY.” Oikawa’s shoes were touching Iwa’s now, as he leaned his face closer to his.

Iwaizumi looked taken back, anger still fresh in his eyes. “WELL, IF IT WEREN’T FOR YOUR AWFUL PERSONALITY, I PROBABLY WOULD’VE ASKED YOU ON A DATE.” 

“I WOULD’VE ACCEPTED.”  


“AND I WOULD’VE BEEN A PERFECT GENTLEMAN.”  


Oikawa’s eyes flashed hot with a fresh surge of irritation as he could feel Iwaizumi’s breath over his. “I HAVE KNOWN YOU FOR TEN FUCKING MINUTES AND I SWEAR I’VE NEVER WANTED TO KISS OR PUNCH A MAN HARDER THAN I DO RIGHT NOW.”  


Iwa’s eyes moved towards Oikawa’s lips before closing the tiny gap. The kiss was hot and messy, with a few teeth clacking together, but Oikawa instantly started kissing back. Oikawa was slightly aware that they had an audience, but at the moment, all he could think about was Iwa and _WHY WAS HE SO GOOD AT THIS?_  


Oikawa pulled back to look at Iwa breathlessly, who looked almost as wreck as he felt. “Fuck you Iwaizumi Hajime.” Iwa smirked as he wrapped his arms around Oikawa while pulling him even closer.  


“I think you would like that too much Shittykawa.”  


Oikawa gasped but was immediately pulled into another searing kiss. Feeling upset at himself that he let Iwa get the upper hand, Oikawa bit down at the other man’s lip, earning a groan and access to the other mouth. _Fuck. Why is this man so fucking good at everythin-“_  


Oikawa’s thought process was cut short as he heard someone yell “Run, the cops are here!” And the crowd scattered as blue and red lights came around the corner. Oikawa grabbed Iwa’s hand and ran the opposite way of the school. Running for a while, Iwa pulled Oikawa into a side street and bent down to catch his breath.

“Why the fuck are we running? You ARE the police?” 

Oikawa laughed humorlessly as he took in big gulps of air as well. “Well Iwa-chan,” he said sweetly, earning a glare from the other man, “the cops were obviously called on us for the heart wrenching performance we had on the street. It was loud, so someone probably called it in as a public disturbance. And there was no way in hell I was going to live this down if they saw me. You get it?” 

Iwa stood back straight, running his fingers through his hair. “Yeah,” he whispered sounding like he was trying to convince himself of something. “Yeah, that makes sense.” Iwa whipped around and stared at Oikawa with what looked like fondness in his eyes. “That was the dumbest thing I've done in my 25 years of living.” Oikawa stared back at Iwa and started to laugh as he laid down on the sidewalk. Iwa looked at his with confusion before shrugging and sitting down with him, laughing too. 

“Me too Iwa. Me too.” Iwaizumi laid down next to him, both of them looking like a bunch of drunks passed out on the side of a random road. Both of them stared into the dark sky, and for a while a silent moment passed through them. 

“Wanna finish what we started? We’re pretty close to my apartment.” 

Oikawa sat back up grinning. “Thank god, I thought for a second we weren’t gonna hate fuck and have a weird bonding moment.” Iwa groaned as he stood up, holding a hand out to help Oikawa up. 

“Just one time Oikawa.” 

Oikawa smirked while taking his hand standing up, but kept the hold as he pulled Iwa close. “Sure, just one time, unless we fall madly in love. Then, no promises.” 

“You really are a shitty guy Oikawa.”  


“A shitty guy that’s about to get in your pants Iwa-chan.”  


“Shut up and kiss me.”

As they kissed under a streetlamp that neither of them would be able to remember the location of in the morning, Oikawa couldn’t help but smile. _Yeah, we’re gonna fall in love. I’d bet on that._

**Author's Note:**

> The brain-rots for this scene were killing me you guys, but i couldn't fit it in the main story, so here's a side plot! I hope you enjoyed this little look into the start of their relationship. See you in the main storyline!


End file.
